The Third Path
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Set in AU#5 established in fanfiction stories "Alternatives" and "The River of Time." Picks up at the end of "Alternatives" and follows Kellin's reintegration into Voyager's crew, her revelation about her best friend, Seven of Nine, and what she does about it.
1. Reset

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Set in AU#5 established in fanfiction stories "Alternatives" and "The River of Time." Picks up at the end of "Alternatives" and follows Kellin's reintegration into Voyager's crew, her revelation about her best friend, Seven of Nine, and what she does about it.

So, I chose this AU next because scifiromance listed it first in her final review of "Healing Wounds," and Laura Schiller also highlighted it in her review of the original "Alternatives" story. No other specific votes came in, so that decided it. I never did intend to write "the rest of the story" (particularly for this one) and am unsure I came up with a convincing plot and resolution. Here goes nothing, and forgive me if it goes astray.

Reviews, as always, are welcome.

#

THE THIRD PATH

Stardate 57817.5 (AU#5)

# Chapter 1 - Reset

…

The Tracer was the first to comprehend the meaning of her statement. "I won't stop. I'm not going back without you."

Seven stepped forward and handed Kellin the Tracer weapon. "It will be hard to find me," she said to the Tracer, "after we erase your ships databases and you don't even remember me or why you are so far from home."

She raised the weapon and pointed it at the Tracer. He turned, but there was nowhere to go in the holding cell. Chakotay immediately realized her intention and turned off the force field. Soon after the Tracer weapon discharged, Chakotay stunned the Tracer with his phasor. He then turned to Kellin. "You had me going there. I thought for sure you didn't remember me."

Kellin let the Tracer weapon fall to the ground, and stared at the Tracer slumped in the holding cell. "I don't remember you," she whispered. "I've just severed my link to Ramura. To everything I can remember. All I'm going on is the advice from a friend. My… best friend."

Chakotay looked at Seven, and then back to Kellin. "You do remember Seven?"

Kellin nodded. "After a fashion. I suppose it might be those Borg nanoprobes she injected into me in sickbay. Seven reminded me that I must have had some pretty good reasons for staying that first time, five years ago. She convinced me that it's worth figuring out what those reasons are a second time around."

Chakotay hesitated at first, but then moved forward to embrace Kellin. She returned his hug, and then backed away. "Let's take this slow, OK? We'll see."

Chakotay's heart sank, but to the side, Seven's heart soared. She knew she had done the correct thing, for both her friends. To have acted otherwise would have been unthinkable. The future was still to be written. Who knows what might happen…

#

Nearly every instinct Kellin had was telling her to get as far away from these aliens as she could and return to Ramura. The time lost was like a great emptiness in her mind that she couldn't wrap her hands around. She had inflicted this same fate on others of her species, when she had been a Tracer herself. Ironically, these were some of her last clear memories she could recall from before awakening in _Voyager_'s sickbay. The chase, and then the capture and reconditioning of the runaway. But to lose five years! She had never had to do that. Those memories seemed far off and indistinct, as if she viewed them over a chasm which was the hole in her mind. The situation was intolerable.

Kellin couldn't look at Chakotay any longer. Although he was a stranger to her, he was obviously hurting, and she knew it was her indifference to him that was causing his pain. For all she knew, she would fall in love with him again, and get married again, and the two of them would be together. But how could she think of those things right now? What she needed was some space and time to think. She pushed all of this out of her mind and turned to Seven. There was something queer in the way her friend was looking at her and Chakotay. She'd have to figure that out later. "We need to talk," Kellin said and motioned towards the corridor outside for privacy.

Kellin and Seven stepped out of the brig and walked in silence for a few steps until they were alone. Kellin looked about and realized just how unfamiliar everything was. When she had raced down with Seven from sickbay just moments ago, she hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings, still in a bit of a daze. Trying to make sense of what was going on; she had clung to Seven as an anchor in a storm. The corridor in which they now walked looked sterile and alien, nothing like her Ramuran ship. Where her ship was now, she had no idea. Seven had told her a few facts on their way down from sickbay. Presumably, she had been a member of this crew for the past five years. She had helped them integrate Ramuran cloaking technology and develop a way to counteract the pheromones which usually made the memories of Ramurans disappear in other species. In that time she had also befriended Seven and fallen in love with Chakotay. She regarded Seven out of the corner of her eye. All those memories were now gone, but somehow Seven's Borg nanoprobes had retained in her a deep trust and familiarity towards her friend. As she tried to think of why she felt that way, she was frustrated and couldn't isolate anything specific. It made her very uncomfortable, and worse, she felt vulnerable. The xenophobic training of her people was attempting to bubble to the surface. There were a lot of things to work out, but perhaps most pressing and immediate were her living arrangements.

"Seven," she finally said. "I'm overwhelmed, to say the least. I need a place to stay to sort things out, and the only one I know or trust is you." She laughed, a little too close to hysteria for her liking, and so she stopped to calm herself for a moment. "Don't get me started to try and explain why. I don't know if I could. What _did_ you do to me?"

Seven looked troubled. "My intention was to use my Borg nanoprobes to halt the memory erasure caused by the weapon. It appears to have worked to a degree, but not as I anticipated. You remember our friendship, and believe me when I say we are good friends, but apparently no temporal details of our relationship."

"No temporal details at all," Kellin spat. She sighed and added, "I do believe you. Do you think that is all I'll remember?"

"I don't know." Seven appeared genuinely distressed.

"I still need a place to go to get away for a while," Kellin continued. "Is my ship intact?"

"Your ship was destroyed when you first came to us," Seven responded, and then considered further. "Actually, it was the second time you came to us. No one on _Voyager_ remembers the instances of the first time."

"I don't remember the instances of either time!" Kellin snapped. She breathed in and exhaled slowly, trying again to calm herself. This wasn't Seven's fault. It was the fault of Ramura and their xenophobic doctrine. The resentments she felt from long ago she could remember clearly. They were all the more tangible given the five year gap now in her memory. "Could I then impose on you and stay with you in your quarters for a short time?"

Seven appeared to hesitate.

"What is it?" Kellin asked. "Is there no room in your quarters?"

Seven shook her head. "That's not it. I don't have quarters. The Borg alcoves required for my regeneration cycles are in the cargo bay. Icheb and I reside in there."

Kellin was confused. She knew Seven was a former Borg drone, but to live in a cargo bay? And who was Icheb? Despite feeling and knowing Seven was her friend, she knew next to nothing about her. "Is Icheb your husband?" she asked tentatively.

Seven's eyes widened. "No. Icheb is another Borg drone rescued by _Voyager_ when he was an adolescent. He's grown into a young man, but as a drone, still requires regeneration of his Borg components as well."

Kellin nodded. It was obvious to her that she'd have to refamiliarize herself with the rest of the crew as soon as possible; another reason to get away and be alone for a time. It made her uneasy to think about how well the crew of _Voyager_ all knew her and how little she knew of them. "It will have to do," she finally said. "Could you have someone remove all my things from Commander Chakotay's quarters and move them to the cargo bay?"

"So you do not intend to stay with Commander Chakotay?"

The anger that was so close beneath the surface suddenly came out. "How can you say that?" Kellin shouted. "I don't even know Commander Chakotay. I have no memory of my marriage with him, and so as far as I'm concerned, that marriage does not exist."

Seven looked thoughtful and then touched her comm badge. "Seven of Nine to Mister Neelix."

"Go ahead."

"I need a favor, and I need to have it done immediately. Do you have time?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Please arrange to have Kellin's personal items moved from her previous quarters to cargo bay two. We will need to requisition some partitions for privacy, a bed, and anything else you deem appropriate for an extended stay."

There was a hesitation on the other end, and then "of course. I will get right on it."

When the comm link was broken, Kellin asked "Who is Neelix?"

"He is a resourceful individual and holds many functions aboard ship. I have discovered that when you want to get something done quickly and efficiently, Neelix is the right person to go to."

They arrived at a turbo lift and the doors swished open. Standing inside and before them was an alien species Kellin didn't recognize. Superficially similar to humans and obviously from the alpha quadrant, he had dark skin, short black hair, and pointed ears.

Seven spoke first. "Kellin, this is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. He's _Voyager_'s tactical officer and head of security. You are assigned to his section as part of your duties."

Knowing her own background, Kellin realized the sense that assignment had been. Just how well she knew Tuvok, however, she had no idea. Tuvok stepped forward and handed Kellin a data PADD.

"I was just coming to find you" Tuvok said. "I took the liberty of preparing a refresher regarding all your duties here on _Voyager_. You are a valued and integral part of my tactical and security team. My desire is to have you back on duty as soon as possible."

Kellin looked down at the data PADD. She immediately recognized some of the topics, many related to Ramuran cloaking technology. Evidently she had indeed shared her knowledge with these people. She could have guessed as much, having been able to elude the Tracers for so long. What exactly had pushed her over the edge to defect to them she couldn't guess. Had it really been Chakotay, or something more? Those resentments towards Ramuran doctrine she had felt just moments ago echoed fresh in her mind. "I suppose we're good friends?" she asked sarcastically.

Tuvok nodded. "I would say that is an accurate assessment. I understand that you remember none of it, but in time, I am confident we will reestablish the same rapport we had before." Tuvok then exited the turbo lift to allow Kellin and Seven to enter.

Before the doors slid shut, Tuvok placed his hand into the lift to prevent the doors from closing. "There is one more thing I would like to offer," he said haltingly. "I am Vulcan. We have a telepathic ability to link minds with other individuals. When minds are linked in this way, they share thoughts. It is very intimate, and I do not offer this lightly. I am willing, however, to conduct this mind meld with you if you wish. It would thus be possible for you to gain knowledge of the years that are now missing from your memory, although from my perspective of course."

Kellin glanced at Seven to gauge her reaction, but Seven showed none. Not quite sure what to say, Kellin replied "I will give it some thought, thank you."

"You once told me how your brother never seemed the same after he was recaptured and the memory of his time off your world erased. Unlike him, however, you have the entire crew of _Voyager_ here to help you recover from this. Rest assured that we will do everything we can to reintegrate you back into the crew."

Kellin was taken aback. "I told you of Jovin?"

"Yes. We spent several months trying to devise a defense against the Ramuran mind erasure weapon. You spoke of him often."

"I guess we were close friends after all," Kellin said thoughtfully. She knew Tuvok meant well, but the more she thought about her lost years of memory, the more frustrated she became. "Honestly, I'm not too happy with the idea of someone else mucking with my memory." She lifted the PADD and added, "I'll take a look at this, and then we can discuss my duties and get to know each other again without the mind link."

"Very well," Tuvok said and removed his arm. The turbo lift's doors slid shut.

Kellin sighed heavily, and then she felt Seven's hand on her shoulder. Anger welled up inside her again and she was about to yell some profanities, but then stopped herself. There was nothing she could do about the memory loss now, and anger would not solve anything. Besides, she knew that Seven was only trying to comfort her, as any friend would in an untenable situation such as this.

"Deck six," Seven said and the turbo lift started moving silently.

"Where are we going?"

"Our… quarters."

"Are there logs that I can read to bring myself up to speed on what's happened these past five years?"

"Of course," Seven replied. "I will arrange to make them available."

The turbo lift stopped and the doors opened. Two humans stood waiting to enter. Kellin flinched thinking she would be bombarded with another round of friendly hellos from strangers who knew her better than herself. Fortunately they entered the turbo lift without saying a word and so she followed Seven out and down the corridor.

They entered the cargo bay and Neelix turned to greet them. Kellin was pleasantly surprised she recognized him as a Talaxian, another species native to the delta quadrant like herself. At least she wouldn't be the only one on board. He had obviously wasted no time in getting the area ready for her. Several people were unloading containers and beginning to assemble partitions to separate various parts of the cargo bay into living quarters and another group was moving a sonic shower into place. Kellin was aghast at the thought that Seven and Icheb called this area their home. She felt she must have protested about this before and would have to speak to Seven further. One way or another, they would get proper quarters for themselves.

"Funny enough," Neelix began, "all the supplies needed were right here in the cargo bay. I grabbed a group from the mess hall and we came right over. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of choosing the color choice for the partitions."

Kellin now noticed the color, a deep blue, the very color of the Ramuran sky in winter. It reminded her of long walks with her brother through the snow covered valley near their home. She had always loved that color, but seeing it now made her angry yet again. It seemed she was having difficulty controlling her emotions. Neelix was probably just trying to be nice, so she stopped herself. "I know you must know everything about me," she said. "My favorite color, the foods I like to eat, the exact date of my Ascension. I would appreciate it if you not assume anything about me from this point forward."

Neelix stepped back. "I can have it changed to whatever you like," he said sheepishly. "These were already available and I thought a rich tuliberry blue would brighten the place up a bit."

"Tuliberry blue?" Kellin regarded the partitions again. She had no idea what a tuliberry was, although it was apparently the same color as the Ramuran winter sky. "This is tuliberry blue?"

"Yes. But it can be made to whatever color you'd prefer. That might take a little more time though." Neelix looked distressed at having offended Kellin.

"So you had no idea that it was my favorite color?"

"No. But I apologize. I will definitely consult with you regarding any other decorating ideas I have."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. We are not good friends and you don't already know everything about my tastes and inclinations?"

"Ah. I would hope to be able to say we are friends, but I must admit I don't know you very well." Neelix stroked his sideburns and fidgeted nervously.

Kellin finally relaxed. It was the first good news she had heard all day. Not everyone on _Voyager_ knew more about her than she knew about herself after all. She went up and hugged Neelix and he jumped in surprise. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel," she said. "I look forward to getting to know you Neelix, and for you to get to know me better."

Neelix smiled back, and Kellin turned and placed her arm around Seven who was standing next to her. Perhaps this could work after all. She was beginning to feel optimistic, and wasn't about to question her change in mood. It was better than the panic she had been feeling welling up inside her before that. Keep close to Seven, she thought, and you'll be just fine. "Neelix," Kellin said. "We need a favor, and we need to have it done immediately. Do you think it would be possible to have proper quarters, complete with Borg alcoves, outfitted for Icheb, Seven, and myself."

Neelix stroked his sideburns again. "The power requirements for the alcoves might make that tricky."

Kellin patted Neelix on the back, trying to let her newfound optimism sink in. "A resourceful individual like yourself? I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."


	2. Chakotay's Revelation

# Chapter 2 – Chakotay's Revelation

Chakotay surveyed the group assembled in the mess hall for lunch and quickly spotted Kellin with Neelix and some others by the bar next to the kitchen. She was speaking and appeared to be holding the group in rapt attention. That was like her. Always ready with a good story. He moved over to the small group and Kellin stopped and turned to greet him.

"I think we're finally ready," he said to Kellin and nodded to Neelix and the others. "The Captain has given her enthusiastic approval. We can convert those three hydroponics rooms on deck four into quarters. The conduits that run in the bulkhead over that area will provide ample power to the alcoves in Seven's and Icheb's new quarters, and the whole crop from all three rooms can be relocated into the cargo bay."

Kellin displayed one of her smiles that Chakotay loved. To his great relief, in the past month since the incident with the Tracer, they had established a good working relationship and even a friendship of sorts. Unfortunately, there was still an invisible barrier between them. They didn't speak of it, but it was there. He kept telling himself to take one day at a time.

"I told you Commander Chakotay would figure it out," Neelix said and slapped Chakotay on the back.

"Thank you," Kellin replied, and then including Neelix as well, "thank you both. I think we'll all be happier out of that cargo bay."

"We can make the switch first thing tomorrow," Chakotay continued. "I'm sure Neelix will be able to rustle up some volunteers to help with the move."

"I'm way ahead of you Commander," Neelix replied jovially. "Just let me know the time and we'll all be there."

"Let's say eight o'clock then. We'll start by clearing out the plants and hydroponics units."

Kellin glanced at the timepiece in the mess hall's kitchen and stood. "I have to get back to my security detail," she said "I'll have to finish my story later." She said goodbye to the group and starting for the door, but then turned back. "Now that it's our official last night in the cargo bay, Seven and I plan to host that dinner in celebration. We'll do all the cooking, Neelix. I expect all of you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Neelix said and Chakotay nodded.

Chakotay watched wistfully as Kellin moved off and out of the mess hall. She was back to the confident, self-assured person he had fallen in love with. And yet, the spark between them just simply was not there. Captain Janeway had annulled their marriage, at Kellin's request. One day at a time, Chakotay reminded himself, one day at a time.

"Some stew Commander?" Neelix asked.

Chakotay turned and shook his head. "Not today Neelix, I think I'm going to use some of my replicator rations." He moved off to the replicator and ordered a plate of lasagna. Comfort food, and he needed it today. He was pleased that Kellin had reintegrating so easily back into _Voyager_'s day to day activities, but was melancholy as the closeness they once shared with each other wasn't developing as he had hoped it would. He picked up his tray and turned to again scan the mess hall in hopes of finding a friendly face. He found it sitting alone in the far corner and moved purposefully towards the table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Seven of Nine motioned to the open place across from her. Chakotay placed his plate down and sat heavily into his seat. He paused briefly, to offer thanks to the gods for providing him another meal and another day.

"Comfort food?" Seven questioned. "Is there something going on?"

Chakotay shook his head and cut off a corner of the lasagna with his fork and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored the taste. He sensed Seven was still waiting for an explanation, so swallowed and reopened his eyes. "She's the same, and yet different. I'm beginning to lose hope. She is showing no signs that she's interested in becoming anything more than friends." Before Seven could respond, another thought occurred to Chakotay that he'd been meaning to speak to Seven about. "By the way, I've noticed how excited you and Icheb have become to finally get your own quarters. We should have had more sense during the past seven years and done this long ago. I'm sorry. If there's ever anything you want or need, please come speak to me. I really don't want to commit an oversight like that again."

"There was no oversight," Seven responded. "Icheb and I never suggested a move."

Chakotay wasn't letting himself off that easily. As First Officer, he should have known better. He cut off another forkful of lasagna. "I'm serious, I'm relying on you to keep me in line," he said and put the lasagna in his mouth.

"Well then, now that you mention it," Seven said, "I've been appalled at the lack of recognition my astrodynamics team has been receiving in the First Officer's reports to the Captain."

"Really?" Chakotay replied dubiously. In fact, the astrodynamics team, under Seven's leadership, was constantly showing up in his reports. If it wasn't cutting off a few weeks here or there as they charted _Voyager_'s path home, it was the discovery of another interesting astronomical phenomena in their local neighborhood. Over the years, Chakotay had become quite impressed with Seven and the utility of the astrodynamics lab she created. "And what do you suggest?"

"Some have suggested you double our replicator rations for the next several periods to make up for the oversight," Seven replied, "we all need some comfort food once in a while, after all." She grinned at Chakotay's reaction and returned to eating her own lunch.

"I'll take that under advisement," he replied, and they both ate in a casual and relaxed silence for a time. As Chakotay reflected, he realized he also felt a bit of guilt that he had originally been against trying to integrate Seven of Nine into _Voyager_'s crew when she first arrived. Now he couldn't imagine _Voyager_ without her and was thankful to have her as a friend, particularly during this confusing time with Kellin.

"As for Kellin," Seven said, breaking the silence. "Perhaps in time her feelings for you will return."

"I'm not so sure anymore. We fell in love… twice. I think waiting for it to happen a third time is asking too much." He sighed. It was hard to think about it. The wound was too fresh. He had chastised himself only this morning for dwelling on it so much, but he couldn't help it. To have his relationship with Kellin, his marriage with her, snatched away so suddenly. Chakotay looked at his half eaten lasagna and found he had lost his appetite. "What are your thoughts on marriage Seven?"

Seven coughed on something she was eating, but then raised her hand to indicate she was fine. "I'm sorry, just a moment." Seven cleared her throat as Chakotay idly pushed the uneaten lasagna around on his plate.

"I've actually been conducting some research on the subject of marriage," Seven eventually replied. "In most cataloged sentient species in the Federation database with two or more sexes, there is a ritualistic bond between individuals translated to marriage commonly practiced in nearly all."

"I've heard with the Breen, marriages can consist of dozens of individuals with an alpha male and an alpha female in a sort of pack," Chakotay commented.

"Yes. There are a wide variety of arrangements that are considered a marriage and recognized as such in Federation law. With such disparate definitions, however, in cases where species of varying backgrounds interact, a qualifier is often used to distinguish between the different conventions, such as a Vulcan marriage or a Denobulan marriage."

Chakotay chuckled. "You don't want to mix those up. They are quite different marriages with very different expectations."

"And legal obligations," Seven added. "In most cases, marriage was originally instituted to encourage procreation and the raising of offspring. Many consider the bonds that are formed to be a lasting commitment, a way for the individuals to grow together both physically and emotionally. In many species, marriage holds a religious or spiritual significance as well."

"I agree," Chakotay replied. "There is a definite physical, emotional, and spiritual significance to marriage."

"For humans, the significance of each of those factors have waxed and waned over the centuries, but marriage as a foundational unit has endured," Seven added.

"Ramuran beliefs are very similar. I thought my marriage with Kellin were all those things."

"Technically, with the Captain's annulment and if Earth tradition is to be followed, the marriage between you and Kellin was thus never valid."

Chakotay flinched. He knew Seven would never say anything to purposefully hurt him, but nonetheless, that did hurt. She sure had a way of saying things bluntly.

"For what it's worth," Seven quickly added, "I too find merit in marriage."

"I guess we were just not meant to be."

"A curious choice of words, 'meant to be'," Seven commented. "As part of my research, I've been considering this notion of 'true love', or the postulation that there is but one perfect match for each of us."

"Oh?"

"It seems preposterous to suppose this to be the case. Of all the sentient beings that populate the Galaxy, a particular individual will meet but a tiny fraction, and of those they meet, the same individual will only get to know an even smaller fraction. Consider you and Kellin. The chances that you would have even met were astronomically small given your respective births half a galaxy apart, let alone fall in love. To think that she was your true love would constrain you to a very low probability of happiness. It seems to me more likely that there are chances for love between all individuals, with some perhaps more likely than others, and that we are at the mercy of who we encounter and those mutual probabilities."

Chakotay was dumbfounded, but interested. The thought of Seven researching 'true love' intrigued him. "I believe there are forces beyond what our tricorders can measure that guide us in our lives," he finally managed. "Perhaps it is this that enables us to find our true love."

"I see no evidence of these supernatural forces," Seven countered.

"A lack of evidence is not evidence to the contrary. So what else has your research turned up?"

"Not research, but observations of human behavior," Seven continued. "I've studied the specimens here on _Voyager_ and have noticed that individuals appear to fall in a compatibility spectrum of how well they get along with others. I think this translates directly to how well they would match up with others in a relationship. From those who would make a good match with just about everyone, to those who would be difficult to match with anyone."

Chakotay laughed again. "You make it sound like a laboratory experiment. Can you give me examples?"

"I can. Consider Lieutenant Ayala. He is an individual who would make a good match with many partners. In fact, he is apparently the romantic interest of a number of women on _Voyager_. By all accounts, he is a good listener, is very devoted to his friends, and is well liked by most everyone."

"You know this by personal experience?" Chakotay asked with a bit of surprise.

Seven appeared to ignore Chakotay's surprise. "No, I have only interacted with Lieutenant Ayala on a few occasions, but in this case I'm going by what I've observed and heard from others."

"How about at the other end of your compatibility spectrum?"

"I would say that I fall in that category. My Borg past is a severe handicap and can be quite intimidating to others. In the past seven years I have made but a few friends, you and Kellin being my closest friends. Further, although I've tried to expunge myself of these tendencies, my ideas and goals of perfection also severely limit my choices."

Chakotay found himself shaking his head. "I think your reasoning is flawed."

"Oh?" Seven bristled.

"First off, you have more friends on _Voyager_ than you give yourself credit for. You do get along with everyone in your own way. I also have no doubt there is someone out there who is a perfect match for you, he just doesn't know it yet. And you would accept him flaws and all. As for your compatibility spectrum and how it equates to predicting relationships, it is an incomplete representation. There is also the notion of motivation. I've known Ayala a long time; he was my first officer on the _Val Jean_. He does get along with everyone, but lacks motivation to act. He's been that way for as long as I've known him. Jenny Dehlaney is one of those women with a romantic interest in him."

Seven raised her eyebrows.

"I'm the First Officer and I have eyes and ears."

Seven looked away and smirked.

"Anyway, I happen to know Ayala is interested in her as well, but he has yet to tell her so. If he waits too long, he will miss his opportunity. I'm sure there are those at the other end of your spectrum who, regardless of how they limit their choices, when they do find that one person who they are compatible with, they don't hesitate." Chakotay reflected further and added, "besides, I'm one of those who thinks, despite the odds, despite the barriers, despite the past, there are certain people who _are_ just meant to be together."

Across the table, Seven had fallen silent. She was obviously turning something over in her head. As Chakotay looked, it was as if a veil was lifted from his vision and he was seeing her for the first time. His mind flashed back to the night the Tracer had invaded their meal together in his quarters. He had just finished telling Kellin and Seven about a dream he had the night before. In the dream, he was presented with alternative futures, or rather, alternative presents. How his life might have unfolded given different decisions and different circumstances. He had told them how in many of the alternatives, it had been he and Seven who were apparently together. Kellin had joked about that, and they had all laughed. But now, sitting across from Seven, he couldn't help but wonder. How easy their conversations had been these past few weeks during these lunches together. He truly looked forward to talking with her and just being with her. Was the guiding force in the universe telling him something? She was intelligent and charming and engaging and beautiful and … He felt his pulse suddenly quicken. He heard again the words he had just spoken and turned their meaning around. Had he just been preaching to himself?

And then, perhaps because she sensed he was staring, she looked up from her plate and into his eyes. There was a definite connection that jolted Chakotay and he suddenly stood up. He felt certain she could see on his face the thoughts that were going through his mind. "Ah…" he stammered.

"Chakotay?"

"I apologize," he said, trying to regain his composure. He picked up his plate. "I have to get going. I'm due on the bridge for my shift. Please excuse me."

"See you tonight then?"

Chakotay thoughts were a tempest and he had to organize them to think more clearly. Tonight? What was she implying? It took him a moment to remember. Of course, the dinner in the cargo bay. "See you then," he managed and turned to go and deposit the plate back in the replicator for recycling. Had she noticed him staring? Had she sensed his feelings?

He tried to walk casually out of the mess hall but suspected he failed miserably. What _were_ his feelings towards Seven? They had snuck up on him and revealed themselves suddenly, and now he was reluctant to probe those feelings, afraid at what he might find. Wasn't he still in love with Kellin? But in response, another part of Chakotay's mind reminded him that the Kellin he was in love with no longer existed. She had apparently been erased along with her memories over a month ago. But what would Seven think of him if she knew? He wasn't sure, and he valued her and their friendship too much to risk finding out.

As he made his way to the bridge, however, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the vision of Seven's clear blue eyes looking at him from across the table out of his mind.


	3. Seven's Revelation

# Chapter 3 – Seven's Revelation

The ball spun and moved momentarily between them, but the momentum was in her favor. Seven pushed hard off the side wall, just above where Kellin was going to hit the floor and rebound. She would have a clear shot at her goal if she was able to get into position. Pulling her arms in to allow her angular motion spin her faster, she kicked the ball with the heel of her left foot and then flung her arms and legs wide slowing her spin. The ball was right were she wanted it to be, and she easily hit it towards her goal. Before reaching it, however, Kellin sprung from the floor and was just able to touch the ball with her fingertips. She deflected it enough, and the ball glanced off the side of the goal's ring, bounced off the wall and moved back to the center of the court. Because of her speed, Seven had to brace herself to stop and grab hold of the mid-level clasp on the opposite side.

They had been evenly matched playing velocity before the Tracer had come, but Kellin wasn't interested in relearning that game. Hoverball had become their game of choice, encouraged by the fact that they had only played it rarely before the incident. Seven noted that Kellin would now often go out of her way to do things differently, as if to defy and change expectations. Seven had greater strength, but Kellin had greater speed. In the past six weeks, Kellin had been learning the game, and obviously also learning how to take advantage of that speed. Seven was not about to go easy with her, and prepared to launch herself to the other side of the court. Whether it was playing velocity with Captain Janeway or hoverball with Kellin, Seven gave it her all.

"Let's take a break," Kellin called from the ceiling. She pushed off and moved down to the side wall where Seven had stopped. Seven relaxed and noticed Kellin breathing hard to catch her breath. Indeed she felt a bit winded herself, and was happy for the break in the game.

"Impressive," Seven commented when Kellin had settled in beside her. "I should have hit that harder, but I thought I had a clear goal."

"Hah, not if I can help it. One of these days, I'm going to beat you."

"We'll see," Seven replied with a smile.

Kellin looked about the hoverball court. "I still can't get over these holodecks," she said. "How's that Ramura program you're writing coming along?"

"I'm nearly complete," Seven replied. "It will undoubtedly need adjustments based on your input, but I can help you with that." Before they placed the Tracer back on his ship and sent him on his way, Captain Janeway had ordered his entire database downloaded into _Voyager_'s system. It had made Kellin extremely uncomfortable at first, but realizing _Voyager_ was now far from Ramura with no intention of going back, she accepted the Captain's decision and didn't object. In fact, when they first used the holodeck to play hoverball after the incident, Kellin had asked Seven if it would be possible to write a holoprogram that duplicated scenes on Ramura based on the downloaded information. As it turned out, the Tracer's database had been quite extensive, and so it had been a relatively easy but time consuming matter of programming in the correct parameters.

Kellin nodded approvingly. "It's so antithetical to my Ramuran upbringing I still get a chill thinking about it. I must admit, though, that I'm actually looking forward to showing you my homeworld."

Seven glanced at the hoverball dancing lazily in the center of the court. Its arcs brought it ever closer to the two of them as time passed. She consulted her internal chronometer and realized they didn't have too much more time on the holodeck. Perhaps now was a good time to broach the subject Seven wanted to speak to Kellin about. Since moving into separate quarters, they weren't spending as much time together as in the previous weeks when they were residing in the cargo bay. Seven had discovered that coming right to the point was the most efficient course of action, and so she said, "Are you simply not interested in Chakotay?"

Kellin raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then appeared to Seven to be a little flustered. In the first couple of weeks after the incident with the Tracer, they had talked often about Chakotay. Kellin complained that she just wasn't ready to think about starting up a relationship with someone who was a complete stranger to her. She said she felt as if she was being pushed into it and needed time to adjust. Now, after six weeks, it still appeared to Seven that she had no intention of pursuing a relationship. "I like Chakotay," Kellin finally said. "But…" She turned and batted at the hoverball that had come within reach. The ball moved off and then retreated to the center of the court again. "Did I ever tell you the story of my Ascension speech?"

Seven considered, but then shook her head. "You mentioned something about the Ramuran Ascension ritual, when we were talking about rights of passage the other day in relation to Tom and B'Elana's daughter. You have said nothing specific about your own Ascension."

"It occurs when someone turns ten and officially becomes an adult on Ramura," Kellin replied. "Ten would be, oh, about fourteen or fifteen Earth years. My brother, who is a year older than I am, had been flawless at his Ascension. My relatives were still talking about it a year later when it became my turn."

"There are similar Earth customs," Seven observed, although she had not participated in any of them. She wondered idly if her parents would have done something special for her on say her thirteenth or sixteenth birthday, as was custom according to some Earth traditions. Instead, she had grown into an adult in a Borg maturation chamber. Entering at age six, and then exiting as a fully grown adult a few years later. All those formative years, skipped and missed.

"Anyway, during the Ascension ritual, we're expected to memorize and give a speech; standard stuff about Ramuran history and our clan's place in it. My parents kept reminding me to practice, reminding me how well Jovin had done and their expectations for me. With all their pressure, however, a funny thing happened. The more they tried to get me to practice, the more I resisted and refused to. I finally understood something about my personality that I had only been vaguely aware of before then. I don't like being forced into things, and simply meeting the expectations of others. Even if I know what I'm doing is childish, I harbor a strong resentment and simply refuse to play along." She again swung at the hoverball which had come within reach, this time more vigorously. The ball flew off and glanced the ring of Kellin's goal.

"That wouldn't have counted," Seven remarked.

"Anyway, this is the biggest problem I have with Chakotay; the perceived inevitability of a relationship with him and unrealistic expectations."

Seven considered her response. It did seem childish, although Seven had noted numerous occasions in the past when others had done similarly childish things. Many of Lieutenant Paris' exploits came readily to mind. But couldn't she see how it was hurting Chakotay?

"Oh, I know that look. You do think I'm being childish."

"Yes I do," Seven said. "If it's meant to be."

"Its how I'm wired," Kellin defended. "I can't help how I feel. I really _do_ like Chakotay. I just can't seem to fall in love with him again the way he expects me to…"

What was Seven to say to that? She of course didn't want to force Kellin back with Chakotay if she truly wasn't interested, but in the meantime Chakotay was unhappy. Since the night of their dinner in the cargo bay, he had become more guarded and remote. Their lunches together were fewer and he didn't seem to be himself lately. She truly didn't have many close friends, and she counted Chakotay among them. She missed the closeness, even if he wasn't hers.

"So how did your speech go?" Seven asked, deciding to drop the subject.

"Speech?"

"Your Ascension speech."

Kellin shrugged. "It went great," she said smiling. "Not as good as Jovin's, mind you, but I did just fine."

Seven noticed Kellin's eyes glance at the hoverball and muscles tense. She was undoubtedly planning another try for a goal. The hoverball was at the most distant point in its arc, the programmed proximity detector designed to move away from each player at specific ranges and to move closer after times of inactivity. Seven was ready when Kellin launched herself from the side and slammed the ball towards her goal. An easy push and Seven was in position. She deflected the ball up with her thigh and then fired it through her own goal.

Kellin grunted in disgust. "You must read minds," she said, and then pushed off the opposite side wall directly towards Seven. Seven's momentum wasn't enough to move completely out of the way. In fact, there was a risk that Kellin would be able to push off on her just the right amount and leave her with little or no momentum. If that happened, Seven would be stuck in the center of the court. She shifted her rotation to offer less area for Kellin to reach and attempted to grab hold of her arms. Not enough, and Kellin grabbed Seven's shoulders and pushed in the direction of the hoverball while sending Seven in a new direction towards the floor and out of the way.

Seven gauged the distance, and realized that Kellin had a good chance at a goal. She was moving too slowly towards the floor, but perhaps if she twisted enough, she could reach her toes to her own goal to enable her to push off and obtain more speed towards a wall so she could push off more forcefully from there.

"You're not that tall," Kellin said as she neared the hoverball.

Seven extended her right leg as far as she could and pointed her toes. The tips brushed lightly against her goal, but gave no leverage. She would have to wait for her momentum to carry her to the wall, but by that time it would be too late.

Kellin grabbed the hoverball, aimed, and fired a shot towards her goal. In her haste, however, she had neglected to account for her own motion, and the ball hit the outer rim and angled away from the goal.

"No!" she cursed.

"It looks like you need a refresher in basic physics," Seven taunted.

"Are you going to teach me?" Kellin replied as she bounced off the ceiling with her hands and twisted to recover from her missed shot.

Seven saw what she was doing and moved towards the hoverball to let the proximity detector move it out of the way. "Chakotay is tutoring Naomi Wildman, perhaps you can sit in." Oops, she had meant to not mention Chakotay again.

"Perhaps you can play hoverball with Chakotay," Kellin retorted.

Seven's imagination suddenly produced an image of her and Chakotay entangled in the center of the hoverball court. Their bodies close, breathing hard, laughing and each grappling to grasp for the ball just out of reach. Before she knew it, Kellin let out a whoop as the hoverball she had just grabbed was sent through her goal, bringing Seven back to the present game.

Seven glanced at Kellin, who was watching her closely. She felt self conscious, as if it was Kellin who could read minds.

"Well," Kellin said triumphantly. "On that goal, I think it's time we relinquish the holodeck to the next group."

Seven maneuvered such that her feet were facing down and made her way to the floor. Her face felt hot, and she imagined Kellin noticing her every move. Did Kellin suspect her feelings? Seven tried to hide them, she had always tried to hide them. The strange and conflicting human emotions she had felt for quite some time and her feelings of jealousy towards Kellin concerning her relationship with Chakotay. Since the annulment of Chakotay and Kellin's marriage, she had allowed herself some leeway, but hadn't realized the danger in it. She couldn't let Kellin know.

"Computer, reestablish gravity and end program," Kellin said when the two of them were in position. "A little distracted there at the end, I guess I really got you."

Seven's mind reeled. Kellin knew. She knew how her quip about Seven and Chakotay playing hoverball together had affected her. Again an image formed in her mind of her and Chakotay in the hoverball court, now in a close embrace. Was it even a possibility? What would Chakotay think if he knew she had these thoughts of him?

"Sooner or later, I'm going to start getting more goals like that and finally win a game," Kellin commented and moved to the holodeck exit.

"During times we're taking a break from play, no doubt," Seven countered, trying to recover and hoping her voice didn't betray her anxiety and guilt.

"Hah!" Kellin laughed.

Seven cleared her thoughts. Kellin was her friend, her best friend, and regardless of how Kellin felt for Chakotay now, she had once loved him. Seven wondered if acknowledging her own feelings for Chakotay would jeopardize that friendship. She couldn't guess, and it was likely Chakotay didn't return those same feelings anyway. She had to continue doing her best to work things out between Kellin and Chakotay. They had all been happy before the Tracer had come. Hadn't they?

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then followed Kellin out of the holodeck.

##

Author's note: Not sure about the rules of hoverball, but used Withah's wonderful description in "Field Trip" as a guide.


	4. Kellin's Revelation

# Chapter 4 – Kellin's Revelation

Kellin idly looked at the status board in auxiliary control. This week's security drill was dragging on into its second hour, and she was getting a bit bored. Last week's scenario of a boarding party had been much more interesting than this warp core sabotage. They had practiced different scenarios on the holodeck in that previous drill and it had been quite exhilarating. Auxiliary control had nothing to do in this particular drill except stand by and monitor the displays.

"Status everybody," Tuvok's voice called in over the comm.

Well next to nothing anyway. Various stations started reporting their status and Kellin turned to Lieutenant Ayala who was sitting next to her. He was in charge here during the drill. Ayala reminded her vaguely of Chakotay in appearance, a sort of ex-Maquis ruggedness and mystique. Ah, Chakotay. Now that was a puzzle. Ayala shrugged, and so when it came to their turn, Kellin said, "Auxiliary control nominal."

She had tried talking to Ayala earlier. He was quite handsome and listened attentively, but offered little conversation in return. After a few valiant attempts on her part, they had instead eventually fallen into a quiet routine of checking the status and updated the log. The idle time had allowed Kellin's mind to wander to thoughts about her, her friend Seven of Nine, and of course inevitably Chakotay. Just when she thought things were settling into a tolerable routine, now Seven seemed to be avoiding her and it was becoming more uncomfortable again to be in the same room as Chakotay. Something had changed, but she couldn't figure out what. Kellin glanced at the timepiece on the control panel for the tenth time in as many minutes and was beginning to wonder when and if the drill would ever end, when Neelix came into auxiliary control. "Good afternoon," he said cheerily. Neelix was in a security uniform and looked about auxiliary control as if he was appraising works of art in a gallery.

"What are you doing here?" Kellin asked, surprised to see him.

"Mister Tuvok asked me to relieve Lieutenant Ayala so he could spend some time in charge of the operations down in engineering," Neelix replied, and clapped Ayala on the shoulder.

Ayala looked relieved, nodded to both Kellin and Neelix and then left auxiliary control.

"Good luck," Neelix called after him and sat down in the seat just vacated by Ayala.

"I didn't know you also worked with Tuvok in security," Kellin remarked. "Let's see, morale officer, cook, requisitioning… just how many jobs do you have aboard _Voyager_?"

"Oh," Neelix reflected, "Lieutenant Tuvok sometimes calls me in for these drills, and occasionally I've been assigned to security for a time when needed. I'm more than happy to help out. It makes me feel useful. Captain Janeway still sometimes calls me her ambassador to the delta quadrant, but I'm afraid we've traveled well beyond my knowledge of the area."

"Ambassador Neelix," Kellin mused, and was again impressed by both Neelix's optimism and willingness to pitch in whenever and wherever he's needed. In a way, he reminded Kellin of her brother. He was easy to talk to and always seemed to brighten the mood. "I'm glad you're here. Ayala's a nice guy, but he doesn't talk much."

"I gather there's not much for us to do here in auxiliary control."

Kellin gestured to the control board in response. Indeed, all vital functions related to the drill were being performed in other parts of the ship. Mostly engineering now, Kellin noted, by the looks of it. She looked back to Neelix. Besides Icheb and herself, he was the only other member of the crew native to the delta quadrant. "So Neelix," she began. "What made you stay with _Voyager_? I imagine you're one of the most traveled Talaxians in history, and there's no going back to your home now."

Neelix became unusually solemn, as if reluctant to talk about it. "There's nothing left for me back in the Talaxian system," he finally said. Some painful emotions appeared to play over his face.

This was unexpected. "You don't have to talk about it," Kellin said.

"It's OK," Neelix replied and forced a smile. "When I was a young man, Talax was at war with the Haalkonians. I was called up to serve in the Talaxian military, but I felt the war was wrong. When I went to protest this on Talax, the Haalkonians unleashed a terrible weapon on Rinax. Rinax is moon of Talax, and was my home. In moments, Rinax was enveloped in a deadly cloud, and my entire family was killed."

Kellin was stunned. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"I became a wanderer." Neelix continued. "I took odd jobs here and there, and traded in water and junk. I had no home and no family, until I met up with Captain Janeway and these fine people." Neelix looked about auxiliary control, with the same look as he did when he first entered. "_Voyager_ is now my home and family, and I plan to stick with them all the way to the alpha quadrant. And I hold on to what's important up here." Neelix turned back to Kellin and pointed to his head. "I dream of them each night, and so the important things to me about Rinax are still with me. How about you, why have you stayed on _Voyager_?"

Kellin sighed. "Borg nanoprobes, I suppose," she said flippantly, but then turned more serious. It was obviously more than that. She had been thinking of that same question over the last two months, trying to reconcile a lifetime of isolation and secrecy to her current situation. She missed Ramura and her people. She was the only Ramuran on board, and she would likely not see another Ramuran for the rest of her life. But, she was OK with that. Humans, Talaxians, Vulcans, and Ramurans. They all shared similar hopes and similar fears. Perhaps she stayed because of what happened to her brother. When he had returned after the reconditioning, he had been… different. It's why she became a Tracer. She wanted to make sure other runaways were treated fairly, and the reconditioning and reintegration back on Ramura was handled correctly. But, there was more to it than even that. She sensed Neelix waiting patiently. "There's more," she finally added, "but I'm still working on that. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"That's OK. I'll always be here to lend you an ear when you need it."

"Thank you Neelix. Remember that first day, after the Tracer?"

"How can I forget?"

"I'm really glad we have become friends this time around."

"Me too. And in just two short months you've reintegrated back into our family."

It was true. Two months ago, she wouldn't have thought it possible. Yet now, _Voyager_ did feel like her home. "And l guess like you, there's nothing left for me back on Ramura. _Voyager_ is my family now."

"That's wonderful," Neelix replied, his normal good humor returned.

There were just a few lingering issues, and her mind was never far from them. "I've been just brooding over the situation with Chakotay and Seven," she lamented.

"Oh? Is there a problem between Commander Chakotay and Seven?"

Kellin paused, but then replied, "no, not with each other, with me. Chakotay, because I don't think I'll ever be what he wants me to be, and Seven, because she seems upset at me for hurting Chakotay. It's now like there's a thousand kilogram wolmaling in the room whenever we're together."

"What's a wolmaling?" Neelix asked with interest.

"Oh, just a big lumbering reptile on Ramura. There were some that lived on an island off the coast near where I grew up. It's a saying that describes a problem that everyone is aware of, but no one wants to discuss. Substitute your own Talaxian creature if you like."

Neelix reflected. "I grew up in the forests of Rinax. It was beautiful, and in the forest behind my house where my sisters and I played, there were sometimes these large slugs that would migrate past. You had to be careful where you stepped after a herd of them came through."

"OK then. It's like a thousand kilogram Rinaxian slug in the room whenever we're together."

Neelix chuckled. "Oh, perhaps the babies were that small. Some of these slugs could grow to be…"

"Neelix!" Kellin interrupted. She was annoyed, but at the same time amused by Neelix's diversion.

Neelix smiled mischievously, as if aware of his antics. "Kellin, it's not your fault. You are the one with a five year memory gap carved out of your head. There's an old Talaxian saying; don't punish the broken leg for not being able to walk."

Kellin sighed. "Meaning?"

"Don't blame yourself. You are still healing from a traumatic experience."

"I don't know Neelix," she said frustrated. "It's been over two months and I'm comfortable here on _Voyager_. Perhaps I've been able to heal faster because I don't remember the past five years? If it was just me that had gone through a traumatic experience, I'd be fine, but it's not just me."

"Commander Chakotay," Neelix agreed.

"Yes. He's been so strong in the face of my indifference. I can see him waiting, and hoping for me to change my heart. I did love him once, am I wrong to turn him down now?"

Neelix looked uncomfortable. "Only you can make that decision," he finally said.

"He's very much the type of man I'm attracted to, contemplative and strong in character, but also sometimes impulsive. Perhaps I should trust fate and get back together with him."

Nellix touched Kellin's shoulder. "There is absolutely no hurry. Don't blame yourself for this situation."

"Oh Neelix. I feel as if I'm being given only two choices to set things right, and both are equally unappealing. Either I get back together with Chakotay and give it a try, or I completely cut it off and have nothing to do with him and hope that things clear up between me and Seven."

Neelix eyes brightened and he turned to the control board in front of them. "When the road before you splits in two," he said sagely, "take the third path."

Kellin narrowed her eyes. "Is this another old Talaxian saying?" she asked, mocking irritation.

Neelix turned back towards Kellin. "You started it with your wolmaling."

It was true, although she had adapted that particular saying from an Earth idiom she had recently read. She loved sifting through the Federation database; so many cultures and so much diversity. She did miss Ramura, but her choices had been so limiting, and now it was as if she had opened a door to discover she had been living in a closet her whole life and the rest of the universe was now at her feet. Perhaps she would add to her reading list some Talaxian selections. "Say it to me again," she prompted.

"When the road before you splits in two, take the third path."

"Interesting, but cryptic," Kellin commented. "I guess to save time, why don't you just tell me what it means and how it applies to me."

"It's a reminder that you don't have to settle for just the options you currently have. When you have equally unappealing courses of action, it's time to construct another possibility; the third path. Perhaps there is another way to resolve these lingering relationship problems between you, Commander Chakotay, and Seven that you haven't yet considered."

Something occurred to Kellin as Neelix spoke. It wasn't just the relationships between her and Chakotay and her and Seven that had changed and needed resolution, but also between Seven and Chakotay. A memory clicked into place in her mind as she recalled the look on Seven's face after she had scored that last goal in hoverball. Seven had just mentioned Chakotay yet again, and it was getting on her nerves. What had she said in return? That was what must have distracted Seven. Not as much surprise, as …

"Were Chakotay and Seven romantically involved before I arrived five years ago?" she asked.

Neelix looked taken aback. "I don't believe so."

Kellin sighed. Had she misremembered Seven's look? Now that the thought occurred to her, she recalled it was similar to how Seven was looking at her and Chakotay back when all this started. Is it possible Seven has felt this way about him all this time?

"You know," Neelix offered. "Now that I think about it, up until recently, Commander Chakotay and Seven would have lunch together in the mess hall regularly. Several months ago, I heard them both laughing at something. It sticks out in my memory because I think it was the first time I've ever heard Seven laugh like that before. In recent weeks, I've seen them often talking and laughing together."

Kellin perked up a bit. "Do you think they might be attracted to each other?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Neelix responded. "I suppose it's possible. What are you thinking?"

Kellin leaned back in her chair and smiled. A plan was beginning to form in her head. "I'm thinking it's time I start building that third path."


	5. Away Mission

# Chapter 5 – Away Mission

"Download complete," the computer intoned bringing Chakotay out of his daydream. Chakotay picked up the PADD and examined the table of contents of the text. _Voyager_ was in orbit around a Minshara class world in a K7 type star system and they were taking a few days off their trek back to the alpha quadrant to conduct needed maintenance on the warp drive and the rest of _Voyager_'s systems. Although two of the six planets in the system were in the habitable zone of the star and teaming with life, neither hosted an advanced nor even emerging sentient species. They felt safe here and so it provided them a perfect place to stop for the needed time – a habit formed after years of hiding from the Borg and Species 8472 using their Ramuran cloak. He placed the PADD by the couch in his living quarters deciding to change out of his uniform before settling in to read. He was looking forward to studying the official account of the early negotiations during the establishment of the Federation but was interrupted by the chime of the comm system.

"Paris to Chakotay."

"Go ahead," Chakotay replied. He knew Lieutenant Paris was scheduled to pilot a shuttle on a short away mission this afternoon to the other M class planet in the system. Neelix had led a team to prospect and gather on the planet a few days ago, and requested at this morning's staff meeting a return visit to collect a specific type of plant to include as a potential food crop. Chakotay wondered if there was a problem.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor," Paris said. "Miral is not feeling well and B'Elana is tied up in engineering with the warp core maintenance. I know you have the afternoon off, but could you pilot the shuttle on Neelix's collection mission?"

"I thought Jenkins was your backup."

"She was called in to take the Delta Flyer to the gas giant in system to collect more deuterium."

Chakotay nodded. From orbit, the planet had looked spectacular with an atmosphere and gravity very similar to Earth. This gave him the perfect opportunity to get a first hand look. "Ok, I'll be right down."

When he arrived in the shuttle bay, he was surprised to see only Seven of Nine waiting there for him. "Commander Chakotay," she said. "I was expecting Lieutenant Paris."

"Miral's sick, so I'll be filling in as your pilot," he responded with a smile. He looked about the cargo bay. "It's just the two of us then?" He knew that Seven was more than capable of piloting the shuttle by herself, but regulations required at least two people on all away missions. The thought of being alone with Seven made him feel both exhilarated and uncertain. For the past several weeks, he had been trying to sort through his feelings for her. He had decided to wait and see how things developed, and now with the prospect of spending the day alone with her on an away mission, he would venture that the universe was trying to tell him something.

Seven nodded stiffly. "Indeed. It shouldn't take us too long. We are tasked to collect two specimens of a particular flowering plant found in the mountains of the southern continent of the planet. Neelix has provided us with the precise location."

"Very good," Chakotay replied. "Well then, let's get going." Did she sound nervous? That was out of character, and so Chakotay dismissed it as his imagination.

Seven was carrying a small case on a strap over her shoulder and held a tricorder. Everything else that they needed was in the shuttle. Chakotay entered and sat at the pilot's station and Seven followed and settled in beside him. They cleared their departure with the bridge duty officer and left for the system's second planet. When they left the shadow of _Voyager_, the natural light of the primary star bathed the interior of the shuttle. The warm orange glow was a stark contrast to the artificial lights onboard _Voyager_.

"So how did you get chosen for this mission," Chakotay asked with some interest after their course was established and the computer had taken over. It would be a twenty minute cruise at full impulse before they made orbit.

Seven shrugged. "I suppose you could say that Mister Neelix played to my vanity. There are many similar flowering plant species on this planet, but the flowers we are to find apparently have a particular pattern that can only be seen in the ultraviolet. Since my Borg ocular implant allows me to see into the ultraviolet, he convinced me I was the perfect crewman for the job."

Chakotay nodded and glanced idly at the navigation control. "Well," he began hesitantly, "I'm kind of happy it's worked out that we can be together. We haven't had as many of our lunches lately. This will give us an opportunity to catch up." Chakotay felt a tinge of guilt, since the reason for the lack of lunch meetings was entirely his doing.

After a short silence, Seven said, "what would you like to talk about?"

There were some things that came readily to Chakotay's mind that he'd love to discuss with her, but he wasn't ready for that. Not yet, anyway. He mostly just wanted to talk with her, return to the way it used to be with their conversations in the past, comfortable and relaxed. He decided on a topic they had recently spoken about. "Have you been conducting any more research on the habits of the crew?"

"Nothing further to report," she replied with a smile. "I would like to explore your notion that there is a guiding force in the universe sometime. At present, however, I have been spending some of my free time investigating the meaning of life." Chakotay laughed and Seven folded her arms in front of her in mock irritation. "You think I'm joking?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Not at all. It's just that you're always full of surprises. You cover a lot of ground with your research."

"There is much to study."

This was exactly what he wanted. How easy it was to slip back into this casual rapport. "What got you thinking about the meaning of life?"

"I was considering the meaning of my own life the other day," Seven stated. "Specifically, I had just completed another report for astrometrics."

"The dreaded daily report."

"Yes, filled with a variation of virtually the same information as in hundreds of reports before it. I wondered if these reports would be my only lasting legacy."

"A hundred years from now, who will know of Seven of Nine and what will they know of her? I'd hate to think it was just your signature on _Voyager_'s daily astrometrics report."

"Precisely, but why just a hundred? A thousand years from now. A million years from now. Our existence in this universe is brief indeed."

"I know what you mean," Chakotay replied. He had thought often of mortality and the brevity of life. On _Voyager_, they faced the reality of death every day. "But your life is much more than those reports and what you accomplish in astrometrics. You touch the lives of so many on _Voyager_. Think of Icheb. You are his mentor, and for all intents and purposes, you are also his surrogate mother."

"I suppose. He has grown to become a fine young man."

"In the here and now," Chakotay continued, "our accomplishments and actions do matter. You do make a difference in astrometrics, and it affects everyone on _Voyager_. Each of us may be but one individual amongst a galaxy of a billion billion others, but to someone else, we may be that one individual that matters most."

"It appears that interacting with other individuals is key."

"I think you've got something there. Perhaps the meaning for our existence is then found in our interactions with others," Chakotay proposed, "the sharing of our lives, our thoughts, and our experiences with the people around us."

Seven was quiet for a short time. "There are some Vulcans who purge themselves of all emotion and live in isolation," she finally said. "If your supposition is true, their lives lack meaning because they no longer interact with others."

Chakotay considered Seven's comment and looked out the shuttle's window at the approaching planet. The sun was illuminating a circumstellar dust ring just inside the planet's orbit and appeared to have a tongue of fire that extended from its surface and encircled the planet. He marveled at the grandeur and beauty, and yet, just as with individuals, it was but one of countless wonders in an isolated and unpopulated star system within a galaxy of four hundred billion other stars within a universe of one hundred billion other galaxies within a multiverse of an untold number of universes. How tiny and apparently insignificant one individual life seemed. And yet, Chakotay felt each individual was infinitely precious. A soul of both the physical and spiritual.

"Nothing to say?" Seven inquired after an extended time.

"No, I'm sorry. I just got distracted by this view. Take a look at the zodiacal light surrounding the planet we're approaching."

Seven leaned over close to Chakotay and looked out the shuttle window. Chakotay felt her proximity both pleasant and unnerving. "I wonder if the high concentration of planetoids in this system is the cause of the lack of sentient species on both M class planets," she commented.

"I think I read in one of the away team reports evidence of some recent impacts on one of the planets," Chakotay offered. Seven sat back in her seat beside Chakotay. "As for the Vulcan monks, I would say they do interact with another entity, their perceived god of pure logic. Because their god exists as a real being to them, their lives do have meaning through that interaction. I am sure to some who do not believe, they look at those Vulcan monks as idealistic fools, but it is the individual's subjective perception of meaning that matters and not the perceptions of others."

"In some religions, the belief is there is but one god," Seven observed. "If your supposition is true, perhaps this god created the multiverse and filled it with life so it could interact with its creation and thus bring meaning to itself."

Chakotay was impressed. "Even in religions with multiple gods," he added, "there is usually a 'Great Spirit' who existed before them all. This spirit could have also created the other gods to bring meaning to itself as you suggest." He had never really thought along these lines before and marveled at Seven's insight. The computer indicated the end of trans-planetary flight was near and the need to start preparations for landing. "We'll have to continue this conversation later," he said and reluctantly pivoted back into the pilot's position and analyzed the controls. "Do you have Neelix's landing site?"

"I'm entering the coordinates right now," Seven responded. She examined the display for a few moments. "We've entered the planet's mesosphere and the landing site should be coming into view over the sunlit limb."

They both looked out the front window of the shuttle. The planet was bathed in the orange light of the primary star producing a kaleidoscope of colors reflected off the clouds and land below. "Computer, overlay landing site" Chakotay said, and a green bulls-eye illuminated on a cloud free portion of the land in the foothills of a mountain range that crossed the continent. They watched in silence as rivers and forests began to emerge from the chaos of hues and patterns. At thirty kilometers, the computer pitched the shuttle over to prepare for final approach and they lost site of the planet below.

Chakotay allowed the computer to handle the entire landing. It went so smoothly that he didn't realize they were on the ground until the sound of the thrusters stopped and the engines powered down. They exited the shuttle and looked about. The shuttle sat on a flat area beside a mountain stream that flowed through a meadow. Snow covered peaks glistened in the distance, their flanks covered with a thick dark forest of blue and green trees. The sky was a much deeper shade of blue, unusual on planets with a solar type star and atmosphere. There was also a tinge of purple to the sky near the horizon.

"Breathtaking," Chakotay whispered in awe. He turned to see Seven's reaction, and she stood still, her mouth slightly open, examining their surroundings. The light of the orange sun backlit her hair giving her a soft halo and Chakotay was struck by her beauty as well. It took him a moment to recover, but fortunately Seven did not notice him staring. He stepped away from the shuttle and said, "I saw the report and some holoimages from the previous landing party, but they don't do this place justice."

"It is…" Seven began, but then seemed to be at a loss for words. She looked the full length of the meadow. "Remarkable," she finally said.

Chakotay also scanned the meadow before them. It was about four times longer than it was wide, with a gentle slope up in the direction of the mountains and a ledge over which he couldn't see down towards an area of rolling hills and plains that extended to the horizon. Wildflowers of many sizes and hues sprinkled the ground in all directions. "Good grief, there are thousands of them."

Seven looked about. "Many of these do have ultraviolet patterns on their petals, but none in this vicinity appear to match the specifications detailed by Mister Neelix."

Chakotay opened his tricorder and sweeped the area, eventually he settled on the ground where the shuttle had just landed. "We appear to be in the correct spot. There are energy residuals that indicate a shuttle landed here recently, and I would presume it was one of ours from the other day. Did Mister Neelix indicate where the plants were located?"

"He said they would be near the landing site and we wouldn't be able to miss them."

Chakotay replaced the tricorder into his belt and put his hands on his hips. As he looked about, it occurred to him that a hike around the meadow would be a nice diversion. A faint trail, probably produced by the local fauna, paralleled the stream towards the head of the meadow where a rock outcropping was visible. From the sound of it, there might even be a waterfall hidden beyond the rocks. He became aware of several small hummingbird-like creatures moving amongst the flowers, undoubtedly pollinating them and collecting the flower's nectar. "Let's go for a walk. We'll hike around the perimeter of the meadow, and you keep a lookout for Neelix's plant."

He half expected Seven to protest at the inefficiency of his plan, but instead she ducked back into the shuttle and returned with two small packs. Chakotay recognized them as standard Starfleet survival packs filled with water, first aid supplies and food. He nodded, accepted his pack and put it on. Seven did the same and then placed the specimen container back over her shoulder. She glanced at Chakotay to see if he was ready, and then started up the faint trail towards the outcropping. Chakotay fell into step behind her. After a few minutes of hiking, he realized the distance was a fair bit further than he had estimated, but the air was clear and fresh and he decided it would be good to stretch their legs for a bit. As they walked in silence amidst the rosy glow of the meadow, Chakotay became aware of the fragrance of the flowers about them; a sweet smell that would appear with the wind and then dissipate. The sound of the stream beside them and the waterfall in the distance seemed to be speaking to him.

Seven stopped on the trail ahead and turned to wait for him to catch up. She pointed to a place near the center of the meadow. Chakotay wondered if she could distinguish the plant they were searching for at such a distance when he noticed an animal amongst the flowers. It had long dark fur and walked on four legs. As it walked, it swayed its pointed head back and forth. Periodically, its tongue would flash out and undoubtedly snap up some sort of meal, but it was too distant for Chakotay to distinguish what that might be. Seven seemed to immediately understand his thoughts and whispered, "It appears to be eating insects or small birds that are pollinating the flowers." Evidently her eyesight was much more acute than his. As they watched, it became apparent that a smaller creature was following the first. When they both emerged into an area devoid of flowers, the smaller creature was revealed to be of the same species.

"Perhaps its offspring," Chakotay observed.

"Or, perhaps its mate," Seven countered. "Sexual dimorphism in size is common throughout the Galaxy and observed in many animal species." They observed the animals for a short time and then Seven added, "did you know that for the largest animal on Earth, the Blue Whale, females are about ten percent larger than males, and for some spiders, the female is as much as fifty times larger than the male." Chakotay noticed a twinkle in Seven's eyes when she smiled and then turned to continue along the path. Of course, sexual dimorphism in size also went the other way, including to a degree in humans, and so the larger creature may as easily be the male of the species. He couldn't help but notice, however, that he was the one following Seven on the trail.

After a bit more hiking, they finally came to the boulders at the top of the meadow. Chakotay looked back and was surprised at how small the shuttle looked in the distance about two thirds of the way down the length. Beyond the rocks, a waterfall indeed cascaded down from higher ground, the view of the falls and the stream lost after entering the forest. From this vantage point it also became evident there was a lake at the opposite end of the meadow just below the ledge into which the stream obviously drained.

"Let's take a break and sit here for a minute," Chakotay said and started hopping over some of the boulders to find a good spot. The hillside rose steeply at the top of the meadow and there were several rocks that jutted out. He picked a large flat one he could lift himself up onto and have his legs dangle over the side. After he had found his spot, Seven came over and sat next to him. She set down the specimen container, took off her pack, and produced a flask of water. That looked good to Chakotay, so he did the same.

"I have read about the pantheon of gods worshiped by the ancient Aztecs," Seven commented after a time.

"Oh?"

"The accounts of what the Aztec did to satiate their gods are quite gruesome. I am curious about your personal beliefs. Knowing you, I can't imagine these are the same gods you give thanks to before your meals or during your vision quests."

Seven was observant, and as always, cut directly to the point. "No. During the time when the Aztec ruled the continent of my ancestors, my tribe was subjugated and terrorized by them. The Aztecs would go to war to capture slaves and sacrificial victims for their gods. It was horrific."

Seven seemed to relax a bit. "Earth history is filled with both horror and wonder."

"As are the histories of many so-called intelligent species I'm afraid. The gods I give thanks to are those that inspire wonder," Chakotay offered.

They stayed a while longer at the outcropping, and then packed up and continued their hike along the perimeter of the meadow. There was no hurry, so they lingered in spots to examine the local flora and fauna. At one point an immense flock of birds flew overhead coming from the mountains and heading towards the plains to the west. The sky was darkened by their passage, filled horizon to horizon with the multitude. Their calls echoed about the small valley making it impossible to even speak over the cacophony. Chakotay wished he had thought to bring a holoimager to capture the scene. The sun moved along is course in the sky and midday turned into late afternoon. Across the meadow from the shuttle, they found another area of rocks. Chakotay recognized now that the U-shaped valley they were in had been carved out by ice during a period of glaciation in this planet's past. The rocks on which they now sat had been deposited by those same glaciers an untold number of years before. The sun was getting closer to the horizon and peeked out from behind distant clouds, promising a colorful sunset. Suddenly Chakotay's comm badge chirped.

"Kim to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"Just checking in Commander, it's been a while since we've heard from you."

Chakotay glanced at Seven who sat up straight and appeared to be somewhat alarmed. She whispered, "it's late."

"Everything's fine here ensign, we're just wrapping up and will be returning to _Voyager_ shortly." When the comm link was broken, Chakotay turned to Seven and asked, "what time _is_ it?"

"Twenty one hundred hours. The night shift started an hour ago." She sounded as startled as Chakotay felt. They had spent the better part of the day searching for Neelix's plant. Well, that wasn't quite true. As Chakotay thought about it, most of the time they hadn't actually been searching.

"We'd better find that plant," Chakotay said and slid off the rock he had been sitting on. "It would be a little embarrassing to return empty handed." Sunset was not far off, and the lighting wasn't ideal for a continued search. He was just thinking that they should cut across the valley directly towards the shuttle on the opposite side when he heard Seven giggle. He turned startled, his hand half raised in the direction of the shuttle.

"I apologize Commander," Seven said. "I'm not certain where that came from. I concur, we should cut across the meadow and examine the foliage in the center. It's possible this plant simply does not grow along the perimeter of this valley." Although her tone was serious, Chakotay could still see the mirth in her eyes.

Chakotay shook his head but laughed as well. "I'll lead. You keep your eye out for that plant." Chakotay started off towards the shuttle. He cut a relatively straight path through the meadow, but did adjust their course to avoid the more densely vegetated areas. A myriad of either large bugs or small birds scattered at their approach. He imagined himself as one of the animals he and Seven had seen earlier and had half a mind to reach out and grab one to examine.

About midway through the meadow, they came across some plants slightly taller than those around them. "Chakotay," Seven called from behind him. "We've found them."

She placed down the container she had been carrying the entire day and opened it. Inside she extracted a hand shovel and began to dig out one of the plants, keeping a ball of dirt around its roots. As she placed it in the container and moved to dig up another, Chakotay examined the plants around them. Some of the flowers had already turned to seed, so Chakotay picked a seed pod and placed that beside the plants in the specimen container. In a couple minutes, they were done with the plants secure and sealed within the container.

Chakotay sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to head back."

They returned to the shuttle and sealed the hatch. Chakotay initiated internal decontamination procedures and allowed the computer to run this in the background as they prepared the shuttle for launch. He would decontaminate the exterior after leaving the atmosphere.

"If you adjust the shuttle's orientation by about sixty degrees to the port, we will be able to watch the sunset unobstructed," Seven observed from the seat beside him. "It shouldn't be more than ten minutes away."

Chakotay looked out and nodded. What a wonderful idea. He had been hoping to see the sunset. Some aerosols or dust in the atmosphere had produced a wide variety of changing colors throughout the day. He used the shuttle's thrusters to lift up about a meter, made the rotational adjustment, and then settled the shuttle back down.

The sun lowered closer to the horizon and illuminated the high clouds from below. Chakotay and Seven were treated to a dazzling array of purples and reds. "This is a beautiful world," Chakotay mused.

They sat together in silence and watched as the sun touched the horizon and eventually disappeared from view. "And I think," Seven added, "the enjoyment of it is heightened when shared with another. There may be some merit to your supposition that meaning for our existence is found in our interactions with each other."

Chakotay again felt the jolt of a connection between himself and Seven. Those same feelings he had felt before but had been reluctant to probe presented themselves. This time, however, he didn't shun them. He did enjoy Seven's company, and did have feelings for her. Before he realized what he was doing, he placed his hand atop hers that was resting on the consol before them. They both turned to look at the other. Chakotay looked into Seven's eyes, trying to ascertain her feelings and what she was thinking. She looked back expectantly, perhaps attempting to do the same.

"I've had a wonderful day," Chakotay finally said.

"As have I," Seven agreed.

It was time. Chakotay was reluctant to break the physical contact with Seven, but moved his hand to the shuttle's controls and initiated the launch procedures.

They spoke little on the flight back to _Voyager_, but it was a comfortable quiet. Chakotay replayed the conversations of the day in his head, and the wondrous sights they had experienced. At one point, Seven placed her hand on Chakotay's shoulder and pointed out the side window of the shuttle. Thousands of blue-white stars shown like bright diamonds in a nearby cluster surrounded by the glow of nebulosity. It was a young cluster and the combined stellar wind of the stars had not yet dissipated the gas and dust from which they had formed. "The cluster we passed through a few months ago," Seven commented. Another moment shared, Chakotay thought. Another interaction that gave so much meaning to his life.

Neelix was waiting for them in the shuttle bay when they finally arrived back on _Voyager_. "Welcome home," he said as they exited the shuttle. "I was beginning to worry." Seven handed the specimen container over to him and he added, "did you have any trouble finding them?"

"No trouble at all," Chakotay replied. "We stayed for a little extra time to enjoy the planet." He exchanged a knowing glance with Seven.

"Splendid," Neelix replied and looked back and forth between Chakotay and Seven. Seeming satisfied, he held up the specimen container and patted its side, "Well thank you" he said and then turned and left the shuttle bay.

Chakotay didn't want the evening to end, but he realized it was getting late. It might be his imagination, but it appeared as if Seven was also lingering and hesitant to go. "See you for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, stepping up beside her.

"I look forward to it," Seven replied.

And indeed, Chakotay imagined the guiding force of the universe nudging him as he realized how much he looked forward to it as well.


	6. Dinner on Ramura

# Chapter 6 – Dinner on Ramura

Seven walked down the corridor towards the turbolift on her way to holodeck two. Instead of her normal biosuit, she wore an outfit Kellin described as a Ramuran hunting dress. The fabric was soft with a muted brown and blue pattern, and a sheen that indicated it was somewhat water proof. Exactly what you would hunt in such a dress, she couldn't fathom, but it was for the celebration after the hunt that she was invited and going to attend. She and Kellin had been having fun touring the various parts of the holoprogram she created of Ramura, but for the last week Kellin was making some adjustments on her own in preparation for this event. Apparently, Kellin loved the annual tradition on Ramura of the celebratory meal after the last hunt of the season. This afternoon, when her shift in astrometrics ended, Seven had returned to her quarters to find an invitation and the dress waiting for her. Fortunately the corridors were relatively empty, but Seven imagined curious stares from the crewmen she passed. She stepped up to the turbolift and it opened a few moments later. She started to step forward into the lift but stopped short upon seeing Chakotay already inside.

"Off to the hunt?" he said and stepped back to make room for her. Chakotay was dressed in what must be the male version of a Ramuran hunting dress, although she suspected it wasn't called that. In Earth parlance, perhaps a Ramuran hunting kilt was a more appropriate name. Chakotay's outfit had a similar, although not identical color and pattern.

She had to try hard to suppress a laugh and stepped in beside Chakotay. "I think the hunt has already completed, and we're going to attend the celebration that is held afterwards." She decided she should have waited to speak, for her voice gave her away.

Chakotay frowned. "I'm sure on Ramura I'll fit right in, although the jacket seems to be a size or two too small for me and I never realized just how drafty _Voyager_ is."

Seven shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. She wondered if she should tell Chakotay about what she knew of Ramuran fashion for males, at least what Kellin had told her. She decided against it. He would find out soon enough.

The turbolift doors slid shut and they swiftly made their way to deck six. "We haven't bumped into anyone else in Ramuran garb; I wonder who else was invited?" Chakotay mused as they approached the holodeck.

"I know Kellin has been planning something big and even enlisted Neelix's help to program authentic Ramuran meals into the holodeck's food replicators."

The doors to the holodeck opened and they entered onto a busy street along the side of a harbor of what must have been a Ramuran seaport. Ocean going vessels of all sizes appeared along the docks, many still with large gray sails fluttering in the light evening breeze. On most, colorful long and thin pendants also waved from the tops of the masts. Ramuran men and women walked about, all in similar hunting outfits as to what Seven and Chakotay wore.

"Oh, I see," Chakotay mused. Seven noticed, along with Chakotay no doubt, that all the men wore their upper garment unbuttoned, as she suspected. Chakotay discreetly unbuttoned his shirt as well. Apparently the buttons were only for decoration, a curious habit for garments, but common to many species and cultures. When he was done, it indeed fit him much better, although she found it a little more distracting. The evening was warm, but not too humid, and the sounds of celebration and laughter floated on the wind.

"Do you suppose the hunt was on these boats for some sort of sea creature?" Chakotay wondered.

"Possibly," Seven remarked and then pointed to one of the smaller vessels close at hand. "Examine those poles leaning up beside that boat. The barbs on the end indicate they may indeed be a spear of some sort. I know Kellin has been attentive to details. She has wanted to particularly get the animal life and sea life on Ramura just right."

The holodeck arch disappeared into the wall of the building beside them. Chakotay looked up and down the street at the crowds. In addition to some wheeled vehicles, he noticed that some Ramurans were also riding atop large lizards. "I think these lizard-like creatures are called wolmalings. Kellin spoke of them being domesticated to use for labor and transport."

"You are correct," Seven stated. She pointed to a child who led a large rodent attached to a string. "Ramurans have domesticated a wide variety of animal and sea life on their planet for all sorts of functions, including keeping as pets. Kellin was speaking to me the other day about the possibility of keeping a pet of her own in her quarters."

Chakotay nodded. "She asked me the same thing not too long ago. I brought it up with the Captain, and she said she'd give it some thought." Suddenly Chakotay seemed distracted. "Is that Chell?" Seven turned to look, and sure enough, someone walking towards them indeed looked like their shipmate Chell, but not quite. The pointed ears, and hair, distinguished him as definitely Ramuran, but also with the unmistakable blue skin of a Bolian. Chakotay looked intrigued. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"I would guess the tavern is not too far off," Seven said. She too looked both up and down the street, but didn't see Kellin or anyone else she recognized. The general flow of the people, however, was down the street to their right, and it appeared there were a number of businesses in that direction that could very well be eating establishments. She was about to suggest walking in that direction when Kellin appeared out of one of those buildings.

"Seven, Chakotay, down here," Kellin called, and they both moved off in that direction. Kellin was in an identical dress as Seven, and when they approached, she came up and hugged them both. She then stepped back and appraised their outfits. "The colors and patterns are from my clan, and you both look great."

Inside the tavern was crowded and noisy, and Kellin led them to a small round table with just three chairs. Seven looked at Kellin quizzically. "It will just be the three of us for dinner," Kellin said.

They each sat down. "I thought I saw Chell out on the street, but it turned out to be one of the Ramuran townsfolk in the simulation," Chakotay said. "I didn't know some Ramurans had blue skin."

Kellin laughed. "Oh, they don't really. Ramurans are all pretty much alike, with just different shades of tan and brown as with humans. Ramurans live in a closed society that is suspicious of differences outside what's considered normal." Kellin countenance took on a whimsical look. "I've taken some liberties with who I've populated this Ramura with. I thought some more diversity in appearance would be nice. They're all still Ramuran, but with some broader parameters. If you look over by the bar, you'll notice someone who looks like Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

Sure enough, there was a gregarious Ramuran with short hair cut in a typically Vulcan style, but otherwise with features and dress like the other Ramurans in the room. He seemed to be engaged in a game that involved tossing rings with a group of other young men. Periodically one or all of them would cheer and then drink from a glass filled with a frothy liquid. Seven could only speculate what the beverage contained. Presumably, they were celebrating a successful hunt and the end of another season with games and drink.

Seven looked about at the other patrons in the tavern. "I don't suppose there's a Ramuran in the simulation that was once a Borg drone," she asked jokingly.

Kellin brightened. "Now that's a great idea. I want all my friends to feel welcome. Ramurans know of the Borg, of course. Parents use tales of the Borg to remind their children how dangerous the rest of the galaxy is. I think a Ramuran who is an ex-Borg drone would make a excellent addition to the town. Perhaps we should have a Ramuran with a facial tattoo as well?"

"It only seems fair," Chakotay put in.

Kellin raised her hands and clapped them loudly twice. From the shadows near what looked like the area of the kitchen, a child about the age of twelve Earth years came to the table. He wasn't wearing a hunting outfit as most everyone else in the tavern, but what looked like a long blue-green cloak with an intricate design. He bowed slightly to Kellin and then to Seven and then returned his attention to Kellin. "Have you made a selection?"

Kellin turned to Seven, "I only have two Ramuran meals programmed in the replicator so far. One is a vegetarian meal, a sort of seaweed salad, which I'm assuming Chakotay will want." She turned briefly to Chakotay and received a nod of confirmation in response. "The other is the freshly caught meat from the hunt we're celebrating served with some grains, a sort of rice."

"I think I'll have the salad with Chakotay," Seven responded.

Kellin turned to the young Ramuran. "Two scallib plates and a small serving of the yint. And please bring us some drinks as well, the local variety would be fine."

The Ramuran bowed again, and returned to the kitchen.

"The cook owns this establishment and that was his apprentice," Kellin commented. "Usually they choose someone from their clan, and most likely a relative. I tried to make him look like my brother when he was that age, but I didn't get it quite right." She looked about the interior of the room. "This is very much like an actual tavern in the port near my home. I used to love coming here, particularly after the hunt."

"Is a yint some sort of sea dwelling creature?" Seven asked. "Chakotay and I were speculating that perhaps the hunt you speak of is more of a fishing expedition."

Kellin considered her response. "Yints aren't exactly fish, but you are correct that they are from the ocean," she finally said. "Much of our food is derived from the oceans. Ramura is over eighty percent covered with water. All of the land areas on my world are islands in extended archipelagoes."

"I remember you speaking of sailing…" Chakotay began, but then cut himself off abruptly.

Kellin didn't appear to notice the pre-Tracer gaff, if you could even call it that now. Seven noted that over the past several months, Kellin had become better at accepting that there were some things that others remembered about her from the five years before the Tracer. Instead of appearing upset, Kellin actually laughed a bit.

"I've been trying to put some sailing into this program, but it's been difficult to get it to feel authentic. I might need your help Seven."

Seven actually felt a little apprehensive, not being too familiar with swimming, but the thought of sailing excited her, something new to experience. "I would be happy to comply," she responded, "but only if you agree to take us sailing on your vessel."

"It's a deal!" Kellin replied. She appeared genuinely happy.

The chirp of Kellin's comm badge interrupted their conversation. "Lieutenant Commander Tuvok to Kellin."

"Go ahead."

"There appears to be something wrong with the cloak. Your assistance is required in engineering."

"Oh Tuvok, I'm just about to eat dinner. Can it wait?"

There was no response for a long moment, and then Tuvok repeated, "your assistance is required."

Kellin looked a little embarrassed and stood up. "I better go down and see what's going on," she said. "You two start without me." She hesitated for a short time, as if she might say something else, but instead moved to the door of the tavern. She turned for a final wave goodbye, and then headed out into the street towards the holodeck arch.

Chakotay had stood when Kellin left and Seven wondered if he was also intending to leave, but after Kellin disappeared out the door, he sat right back down. Apparently he had no intention of leaving. The young Ramuran from the kitchen came to the table, bowed slightly to Seven, and then placed a plate and drink in front of each of them. He also discreetly removed Kellin's place setting and then moved back to the kitchen. The plate she was given was filled with dark green and red leaves, evidently Ramuran seaweed, and appeared to be topped with other vegetables and grains. All of it was covered in a creamy sauce. She picked up the single utensil that was supplied, a two-pronged fork with one edge serrated about midway down the prong, obviously to use as a knife if required and stabbed at a leaf with some sauce. Seven then glanced at Chakotay who had done the same and was apparently waiting for her before taking the first bite. They both placed their seeweed into their mouths. It actually tasted quite good, and Seven looked up to see Chakotay nodding approvingly.

"I was talking to Ayala about our recent away mission," Chakotay said and took a drink from the cup that had come with the meal.

"Oh?" Seven responded. She knew that Chakotay and Ayala were good friends, from their time together in the Maquis. Chakotay stayed close to all the former crew of the _Val Jean_, but to Ayala particularly because he had been Chakotay's first officer. Perhaps she should have read Chakotay's report to see how he explained their long absence for such a simple mission.

Chakotay smiled. "He has this interest in all the varied life in the galaxy, and I thought he'd appreciate some of the things we saw."

Seven nodded. She could tell that Chakotay had enjoyed their day together as much as she did. She had even found herself describing the planet to Icheb in Astrometrics the other day, perhaps unconsciously wanting to relieve the experience. During the past week, both she and Chakotay had been making tentative steps towards a closer relationship.

It was getting darker outside and the streets were less crowded. The other patrons in the tavern seemed to be quieting down to their meals as well. As they ate, another server in the tavern, this time a young girl, came to their table and lit a small candle at its center.

Seven looked about the room. "Kellin has really thrown herself into this holodeck project," she remarked. "It has inspired me to recreate the Tendara colony, the world on which I was born."

Chakotay brightened. "Do you have memories of your childhood there?"

"A little," Seven replied, and tried to grasp at those memories now. There were just a few, and they were elusive. A happy memory of sitting on her father's lap, and he was singing a song to her. And another of a storm at night, and she distinctly remembered the lightning cutting the sky in half, and the tremendous boom of the thunder a few seconds later. How precious those fleeting memories were to her now. Just a few vignettes of an abbreviated childhood she held close to her. "We left when I was three. They are my earliest memories. I think my first memory is of my father singing. I remember the colony was dry and hot, but with ferocious summer storms."

"I've read that Tendara is a desert world."

"That is correct. I'm generating the details from what is contained in the Federation database," Seven continued. "My hope is that perhaps the sights and sounds will illicit the recollection of memories long forgotten. If you are interested, you could accompany me on my tour when it is complete."

"I would like that," Chakotay said. "Perhaps you could help me write a holoprogram of Darvon Five and I could return the favor."

Seven sipped at her drink. It tasted fruity, but fortunately she detected no signs of fermentation. She wondered if she should divulge that she had already started a holoprogram depicting Darvon Five as well. She had been interested in researching Chakotay's home world. Well, time enough for that later. "What is your earliest memory?" Seven asked as she put down her drink.

Chakotay looked off in thought, and then rubbed his chin. "I think I remember a time when I was two or three and my mother was carrying me. We were at a bonfire. It was cold that night, but the fire was almost too hot in contrast. I was bundled up in a blanket and she held me close. I can't be certain, however, because there is a holoimage of that night and I might simply be remembering the stories told when I was older."

Seven tried to picture Chakotay as a baby cradled in his mother's arms, so small and vulnerable. It was hard to imagine the man sitting across from her as a tiny baby, but of course, everyone was once. As she considered it, everyone was once a single cell, and grew in a maturation chamber of sorts that was their mother's womb. And before that, there was a time for everyone when they didn't even exist. What a strange and convoluted path that had brought the two of them to this dinner table on a simulation of Ramura within the holodeck of a starship so far from home. "It is curious, how we live so much in the moment," Seven mused. "Our past is slowly lost with the passing of time, and our future is never certain. Some of us live long lives, while others are lost soon after conception. From the moment we are each created, we never know which it will be." She glanced at Chakotay, and he was looking at her intently. He seemed to be hanging on her every word. His attention to her was pleasurable, but also a little disconcerting. She smiled and took another sip from her drink.

"There's a story I heard when I was a boy, told to me by one of the elders in my village. He called it 'Coyote, the Cardassian, and the Shower of Stars.'"

"This doesn't sound like a very old story."

"When he told it to me, he said he had heard it when he was a boy during the time Darvon Five was first settled, but for all I know, he made it up the night before." Chakotay smiled and continued. "Coyote stories are sometimes about tricks and pranks, often alternating between cleverness and buffoonery. Most times his stories are cautionary tales, and this one falls in that category. Anyway, here goes.

"One night Coyote was walking with his friend Iktome. They had heard from the Great Mystery of a shower of stars to occur that very night, and so they looked towards the sky in anticipation. The stars twinkled in the heavens and marched along their path through the sky. Now Coyote often played tricks on the Cardassian who lived nearby, but this night he was excited about the upcoming shower of stars, and so wanted to tell the Cardassian about it. They came upon the house of a Cardassian and knocked on his door.

"'Come outside and watch for the shower of stars with us,' Coyote said.

"'Nonsense,' replied the Cardassian, 'stars do not fall like the rain. You are trying to lure me out of my house so you can sneak inside and steal from me.'

"'Not at all," replied Coyote. 'Come out with me and my cousin Iktome and watch the show with us. The Great Mystery has told us a shower such as this only occurs once in a lifetime.'

"The Cardassian, however, would not budge. He stayed in his house, filled with the things he had spent a lifetime acquiring. The treasures he had stolen from other worlds and kept hidden in a box in his cellar. And the exotic beasts from other lands that he kept locked in cages in his attic. 'You have nothing,' the Cardassian said to Coyote, 'and all you want is to take what is mine. Go away.'

"Coyote actually didn't want anything that the Cardassian had; he just liked playing tricks on him. And so Coyote and Iktome left. Iktome was looking up at the sky when the first star fell. 'Look my cousin,' he exclaimed, 'the wondrous event has started, just as the Great Mystery said it would.'

"And Coyote and Iktome watched as stars fell all around them. They danced and howled and cheered all night. At the end of the show, a star fell and landed on the house of the Cardassian. The house was destroyed, and the Cardassian and all he had acquired were gone."

"It was a meteor that destroyed the house, not a star," Seven commented.

Chakotay smiled. "Well, yes. But the lesson the elder was trying to tell me was to live in the moment and make every moment count."

Seven remembered something Chakotay had told her weeks earlier, about when some people find that one person who they are compatible with, they don't hesitate. Now his story about Coyote had a similar message, to make every moment count. In her thoughts, the two became connected, and she couldn't help but think of Chakotay and herself. "Hold perfectly still," she whispered.

Chakotay was already leaning over the table. He had been that way most of time as they conversed here in the Ramuran tavern. How wonderful this evening was turning out. The meal was gone, but Seven didn't want their time together to end. She leaned over the table to close the gap between them. His eyes flickered in the candlelight and she imagined she was gazing into his soul. Her lips seemed inexorably drawn to his mouth, and so she finished closing the gap and pressed them to his. He tasted of salt, and it was as if the whole universe was stopped at that moment and focused on this kiss. The unmistakable connection she felt with Chakotay was amplified as their lips touched. After a long moment, she pulled back and opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She noticed Chakotay was also opening his eyes.

"I apologize," Seven began haltingly. "I…"

But before she could finish, Chakotay reached across the table to embrace her and kissed her again. It was as if to say there was nothing for her to be sorry about. That this was precisely what he also wanted.


	7. Still to be Written

# Chapter 7 – Still to be Written

Kellin's security shift was almost up. As was her custom, she made Astrometrics her last stop of the day. The doors slid open and she stepped into the lab. Seven of Nine turned when she entered and then returned to what she was doing at one of the Astrometrics stations. "Right on time," Seven said.

"How's everything with you?" Kellin inquired and then looked about. The rest of the Astrometrics staff for the shift must have already left for the day.

"Agreeable," Seven replied. "Icheb discovered a double neutron star in the core of that supernova remnant we are going to pass in a few weeks, and Captain Janeway has ordered a deviation in our course to go take a look. That should be interesting."

"Another deviation," Kellin remarked, rolling her eyes in mock irritation. "I must say, we sure don't believe in the saying that the shortest distance between two points is a straight line." Kellin had been devouring the Federation database and was particularly interested in the idioms of various species and cultures. For whatever reason, this was not an area where Ramurans had developed the great variety of sayings found on Earth and Kronos. Even those worlds paled, however, to the wealth of idiomatic wisdom produced on Talaxia.

"That's not true," Seven countered. "With warped space-time, often times the shortest distance between two points are not straight lines."

Kellin sighed, but then noticed Seven was smiling and realized she was just teasing her. Kellin knew that at their core, the members of the _Voyager_ crew were explorers. Sure, they wanted to get home to the alpha quadrant, but their necessity for exploration and discovery also needed to be satisfied. And now, she was a member of that crew as well. _Voyager_ was her home, and although there was nothing in the alpha quadrant to draw her there and want to continue on this trek though the stars, there were most defiantly things she would miss if she didn't stay with them, with her family and friends on _Voyager_.

"Interested in doing something when your shift ends?" Kellin asked.

Seven appeared a little apprehensive, but then replied, "actually, Chakotay and I are planning to play hoverball later."

Kellin smiled. "That's wonderful. You two are spending a lot of time together lately."

Seven nodded, and turned back to her Astrometrics station. It occurred to Kellin that Seven seemed uncomfortable; possibly due to conflicting emotions related to her pursuing a relationship with Chakotay. She knew Seven, and knew that her own prior relationship with Chakotay loomed heavily on Seven's mind. The time to set events irreversibly along the third path had come. She went up to Seven and placed her hand on Seven's shoulder.

"You're not offended?" Seven asked tentatively.

"Of course not," Kellin replied. "I'm happy for you. How could I not be?"

Seven turned to Kellin. "I've been concerned. It has been only five months since the Tracer, and …"

"But you know I don't remember any of my time with Chakotay," Kellin interrupted.

"But I do remember," Seven replied. "I remember our friendship from now, these past five months, but I also remember our friendship from the previous five years as well. Like it or not, I _do_ remember."

"It's OK. You love him, and he loves you. And I love the both of you too. It's not just the nanoprobes talking. You are my best friend, Seven. As for you and Chakotay being together, it reminds me of an old Talaxian saying…" Kellin stopped when Seven raised her eyebrows and then they both laughed. "I know, I know. Neelix gave me a book filled with Talaxian wisdom a few weeks ago and I just can't help myself. Anyway, the saying goes, 'don't curse gravity when the glass falls off the table'."

Kellin smiled at Seven's reaction. It was very much like how she felt with most Talaxian sayings when hearing them for the first time. Perhaps that's why she liked them so much. "What does it mean?" Seven asked.

"As with many Talaxian sayings, it depends on the circumstances and is open to interpretation. What I'm intending it to mean in this particular situation, however, is that there is no sense in fighting the inevitable. You and Chakotay are perfect for each other and there's nothing and no one you are hurting if you pursue the love you share."

Kellin noticed Seven relax and sensed she had said enough. It was precisely what Seven had to hear, and it was the truth. "I'll leave you to finish up here and get to your hoverball game," she said, and started for the door.

"Wait," Seven called back. "Could you stop by my quarters tonight after dinner? I've been working on something and I'd like to show you. We can also talk and catch up."

"I'd like that. See you later then."

Kellin stepped out into the corridor and felt a wave of relief. Her 'third path' plan had worked. Neelix had thought that after the away mission to the planet that no more orchestrating would be necessary, but she had wanted to push things along a little faster. Neelix had probably been right. When she saw the two of them now, it was obvious to her that they belonged together. Chakotay was happy, and Seven seemed to glow in his attention. In fact, it was likely that Chakotay and Seven would have eventually been drawn together even without her meddling. And yet, as she considered the past few weeks, mixed with the relief was a little sadness. As Kellin walked down the corridor alone, she began to imagine the corridor as the 'third path' she had helped build. She couldn't help but wonder how things might have turned out if she had chosen a different path. But that was, what was the Earth idiom, a burnt bridge? No, it was something to do with water going under a bridge. Ah, she'd have to look that one up again. Chakotay and Seven were now happy, and Kellin's relationships with both were now comfortable and pleasant, and that's what she had wanted all along. Wasn't it?

Kellin stepped into the turbolift. There was someone else in the back corner, but she was too busy wrestling with her thoughts to notice who. She turned to face the doors and said "deck four" as the doors slid shut.

A moment later, the person behind her said, "Computer, halt turbolift."

Kellin turned and was surprised to see it was Lieutenant Ayala. He was dressed in what looked like suit of chain mail and held a helmet in one hand and a holoimager in the other. On his belt was what first looked like a sword in a holster, but on second glance Kellin recognized it as a Klingon pain stick. Her face must have held a thousand questions, for Ayala nodded and held up his hand to indicate he would explain.

"I'm sorry," he began. "It was such a coincidence; I decided to stop the turbolift so we could talk in private. I was just thinking about you."

In that one short sentence, Ayala had probably said more to her than he had in the past month. And what did he mean by he was just thinking about her? Kellin wasn't sure where to begin. She noticed he also had a canister of fire retardant spray also attached to his belt. She decided to start with the first question that popped into her head about his strange attire. "What are you wearing?"

Ayala glanced down at his outfit as if he was as surprised as her. "Oh, well I was just going off to the holodeck to see if I can locate the famed bat'leth-billed gre'thian." Noticing Kellin's confused look, he added, "it's a bird in a holoprogram. I like birding."

"Birding?"

"It's where you go to a planet and try to identify all the birds native to a particular region. There are some that are rarer than others, and variations on their plumage and habits that distinguish between sexes and species. It's a hobby of mine."

That still didn't explain the outfit. She again swept her hand to bring his attention back to his attire. "OK, but why the helmet and suit of armor?"

Ayala laughed nervously. "Oh, of course. The birds of Kronos can get kind of aggressive," he replied. "I run the holoprogram with the safeties off, so you have to take precautions." Then, Ayala's eyes seemed to light up. "Would you like to join me?"

Was this what Ayala meant when he said he had been thinking about her? Did he just want to spend time with her? Kellin knew next to nothing about him, having spoken to him more in the past minute than in the previous five months. And yet, the thought of spending time with him appealed to her. In fact, it occurred to her there were some fairly interesting sea birds on Ramura. After some adjustments to her own holoprogram, she could take him to see.

She stepped up closer to Ayala and nodded. This should be interesting and perhaps she now knew where the third path was leading her to. The future was still to be written. Who knows what might happen…

#

THE END


End file.
